A Library Meeting
by lovewriting18
Summary: How did Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey end up in a romantic relationship with Gryffindor Head Boy Percy Weasley? Read to find out! One-shot!


**Hello! Here's a one shot of Percy/Adrian! It's cheesy, yes, but I hope you all like it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, have never owned, and never will own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. :) I just like to take her characters and make them have fun. ;)**

At the Hogwarts Graduation of 1994, one question was on everyone's mind: How did Adrian Pucey and Percy Weasley end up in a romantic relationship?

Percy strove to be the best that he could be. He wanted to make people proud: his parents, siblings, professors, future employers...everyone. He wasn't very athletically inclined, so Quidditch was out of the question. He was rather gifted with intelligence though. When he was a young boy and his mother was teaching him to read and write, he picked up faster than all his other siblings had. He could learn a charm faster than his siblings. He could brew a potion much better than any of his siblings ever could. He was just better than his siblings, academically, that is. Not athletically.

In his fifth year Percy had become a Prefect. His talent had been recognized. While being given the honor of Prefect was satisfying, Percy just wasn't quite content with himself. He feared that outstanding marks and a title wouldn't be enough for him to succeed at the pace he wanted to when he got into the Ministry. His acquaintances told him he worked far too hard to have time for anything else, and that's when it hit him. Work. He would work while he was at school.

That is how he landed a job as Madam Pince's aid. Every Sunday, between lunch and dinner, Percy would assist Madam Pince in the library. He would put books back in their proper place after being carelessly tossed aside, and he would help maintain order. Every week Madam Pince would allow him to check out a book from the Restricted Section.

It was the second Sunday in November when it happened. It was a gloomy day out, leaving most students in doors, all except the Quidditch crazed ones like his roommate. The library was packed. Madam Pince had enough on her plate with students constantly checking out books, others complaining that the books they needed were no longer available, and there were of course the rude students who were using the library as an entertainment room instead of a place for peaceful studying.

Percy was running around, shushing second years and scolding fourth years. He consoled a stressed Hermione who was growing agitated with the constant noise, and he received stern instructions from Madam Pince. In his arms he had gathered fourteen books that had been strewn across the floor. He was dodging students in his attempt to put these books where they belonged.

"Excuse me?"

Percy stopped and spun around. He peered around his books.

"Yes?"

A brunette boy with dark eyes smiled at Percy. He was donned in Slytherin robes. Percy recognized him. He had been in the library a lot this year.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a book."

"Well, as you can see, I'm quite busy. It isn't one of these in my hands, is it?"

The Slytherin gave a light laugh, "No. Sorry."

Percy sighed and put his tower of books on a table next to him, ignoring the protests of a student. He looked at the shelf the boy was indicating.

"Alright, which book?"

"It's called _Quidditch, Part Two: Chasing the Quaffle._"

Percy scanned the shelf quickly and his landed on not just one copy of the desired book, but four. All in a row. Thick, red books. They stood out from the books around them. He glared at the boy next to him.

"Are you blind?"

The boy's smile faded, "No."

"How in bloody hell could you not see these books? They're right in front of your face? Is this your way of making my job harder?"

"No-"

"Don't even bother. I've been dealing with annoying and rude people all day. I don't care to waste my breath on you."

Percy picked up his books and proceeded to finish his work. After a few steps, he whirled around to face the boy again. He smirked when the Slytherin squirmed under his glare.

"Why did you choose to do something so stupid?" he asked.

The Slytherin allowed his smile to return, "I wanted an excuse to talk to you."

Percy felt his face heat up, "Oh. You did?"

"Yes. I've been watching you the past few weeks. I've wanted to talk to you, but I've never been able to find a good opportunity."

Percy smiled at this boy, who he noticed was actually quite handsome.

"Well, I'm done in about twenty minutes, if you want to talk after? On the way to dinner?"

The Slytherin smiled, "Perfect. I'm Adrian Pucey, by the way."

"Percy Weasley."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to go put these books away and work for the next twenty minutes."

"Alright. I'm going to take twenty minutes to check out this book."

Percy cocked a brow then bit his lip to keep from laughing as Adrian slowly reached out for the book. When he finally grabbed it he inched it out of it's place and slowly rotated his body to face Madam Pince's desk.

"You're being serious?" Percy asked.

Adrian nods, "I'm always serious."

Percy watched for another few minutes as Adrian walked painfully slow toward the desk.

And that is how Percy and Adrian met. After that twenty minutes, they talked on the way to dinner. Every Sunday, they followed the same routine. Adrian would wait until Percy's shift was done, and they would talk on the way to dinner. Before the end of the term, their conversations became quick snogs that made them nearly late for dinner. During the next term, these quick snogs grew into romantic evenings that caused them to completely skip dinner. By their final term at Hogwarts, these romantic evenings became romantic days, where they would both temporarily put aside their duties and use every moment to strengthen their relationship mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Their seventh term came and went and soon it was graduation. They had successfully led everyone to believe that they were just academic acquaintances. Adrian wasn't quite as smart as Percy, but he was definitely one of the brighter students. At the ceremony, Percy held his hand out to Adrian in what was assumed to be the beginning of a handshake. Adrian; however, surprised everyone by grabbing Percy's hand and pulling him close for a gentle kiss.

People weren't quite sure what to make of that kiss. Sure, some were angry. Some were happy. Others were confused; most in fact were confused. Regardless of how everyone reacted, they all wondered the same thing: How in the world did Adrian Pucey, Slytherin Chaser, and Percy Weasley, Gryffindor Head Boy, end up in a romantic relationship together?

**Would you like some crackers to go with that cheese? Tell me what you think! I was thinking about maybe at some point writing a longer story about them, but let me know what you all think about this pairing. It's rare , but I think they're cute. :)**

**(P.S. I have some other stories posted if you would like to check them out. :) Take a look at my profile!)**


End file.
